Make love happen
by Rute Riddle
Summary: Certo dia alguém perguntou: Como acontece o amor? E eu respondi: Através de um sorriso, de um gesto de um olhar o amor é algo subtil algo inesquecível, e apenas acontece. E com eles aconteceu. [short DG Presente de natal]


**Short fic**

**Romance**

_**Make love happen **_

_**Sinopse: **Certo dia alguém perguntou: Como acontece o amor? E eu respondi: Através de um sorriso, de um gesto de um olhar; o amor é algo subtil algo inesquecível, e apenas acontece. E com eles aconteceu._

_Nome: Virgínia Molly Weasley  
__Idade: 24 anos  
__Profissão: Aurora do escalão superior_

A ruiva sorriu ao ler o papel que tinha na mão. Tinha passado no exame, já não era uma simples aurora, já era do escalão superior. Caminhou pelo longo corredor levando o papel na mão. A última missão tinha sido complicada, mas graças a ela tinha subido de escalão. Ele tinha que saber, afinal eram companheiros de trabalho há um ano, ele é que a vigiara, que lhe ensinara e que a classificara.  
E lá estava ele. O cabelo loiro platinado que lhe caia para os olhos cinzas, o fato negro que lhe assentava perfeitamente, a gravata cinza que contrastava com seu olhos. Ele era realmente lindo, elegante, sexy. Era um perfeito Malfoy e não negava isso. Ele era Draco Malfoy.

Lembrava-se de quando lhe disseram que como aurora iniciante necessitaria de trabalhar durante uns meses com um do escalão superior, mas ela nunca tinha imaginado que seria Draco, e quando o viu quis desaparecer. Não iria suportar trabalhar com um Malfoy. Mas no fim, ela viu que não era assim tão mau.  
As primeiras semanas haviam sido difíceis, mas depois eles acabaram por entender o feitio um do outro, e até se poderia dizer que convivam bem.  
Aproximou-se dele e o loiro logo a fixou com seus olhos prata.

"Bom dia Draco."  
"Bom dia Virgínia."  
O loiro percorreu o corpo dela com os olhos, como fazia desde a primeira que a vira. Lembrava-se bem desse dia. Estava furioso. Primeiro porque ia ter que fazer o trabalho de observador de um iniciante, mas ficou realmente possesso quando viu que seria a Weasley. Mas havia algo sobre ela que ele desconhecia. A inteligência dela, a frieza que ela era capaz de demonstrar. Isso realmente fascinava-o, e por isso a convivência era boa no momento. Eles davam-se bem, e Draco não queria outra parceira, aquela era a ideal. Inteligente, brilhante, fria. Era a melhor.

_**Moon so bright, night so fine,  
Keep your heart here with mine  
Life's a dream we are dreaming**_

"Que sorriso é esse?"  
"Eu passei." – Respondeu ela sorrindo. – "Sou uma aurora do escalão superior."  
"Eu sei. Ontem eu dei meu último relatório ao chefe. Sabia que ele te ia passar, eu próprio disse que tu tinhas que passar. És uma boa aurora. Mas agora não há tempo para comemorações, temos uma nova missão."  
"Qual?" – perguntou interessada.

Mas como resposta apenas teve um encolher de ombros de loiro. Suspirou e seguiu até á sala do chefe.  
Entrou na sala depois de Draco e viu logo a mulher que se encontrava sentada numa das poltronas. O cabelo loiro até ao fim das costas, totalmente liso, o olhar verde brilhante fixava o loiro, os lábios vermelhos tinham um sorriso malicioso.  
Viu ela levantar-se e sentiu o coração bater forte. Ela era linda. E Virgínia não gostava disso. Algo lhe fazia querer que ela não era boa pessoa. Ou seria os olhares que a loira lançava a Draco?

Draco observava atentamente a mulher que se encontrava á sua frente. O corpo perfeito, as curvas necessárias. Sem dúvida alguma linda.  
Era diferente de Virgínia. Virgínia tinha o cabelo ruivo cacheado até meio das costas, os olhos cor de chocolate olhavam-no sempre em desafio, os lábios finos e vermelhos dela tinham sempre um sorriso doce. Sabia que ela era perfeita também, mas deveria de se vestir com outro tipo de roupas. Não só calças e camisolas. Ele nunca a vira de saia e de camisa, e isso era realmente frustrante.  
Olhou de relance para a ruiva que olhava mortalmente para a loira, e sorriu.  
Ciúmes!

A porta abriu-se e um homem com seus 50 anos entrou. Olhou para os três ocupantes da sala e sorriu.  
"Ainda bem que vocês os dois já aqui estão. Tenho uma nova missão para os dois."  
Viram o chefe caminhar até á secretaria e pegar num papel. Entregou-o á ruiva que o leu rapidamente.

_Nome: Andy Filmore  
__Idade: 24 anos  
__Profissão: aurora iniciante_

Draco leu o papel por cima do ombro da ruiva e em seguida olhou a loira, para depois seu olhar cair em cima do chefe.  
"E qual é nossa missão?"  
"Bem vocês os dois são os melhores aurores do turno da noite, e Andy é iniciante, vocês terão que a vigiar. Como fizeste com Virgínia durante este último ano. E Andy vai ajudar-vos na vossa nova missão. Ela é filha única de Augusto Filmore, e segundo fontes ele esconde em sua casa imenso material das artes da treva. Com a ajuda da sua filha, vocês entrarão na casa dele, e irão averiguar. Não o poderemos aprender sem provas."  
"Só isso?" – perguntou Draco desiludido. Esperava algo mais complexo.  
"Meu pai é desconfiado, não será fácil, vocês andarem lá por casa." – Disse Andy pela primeira vez.

Virgínia olhou-a ferozmente. Não gostava do tom dela, era um tom muito superior, e o pior era o sorriso. Quem é que ela achava que era?  
"Andy tem razão. Augusto é desconfiado. Vocês terão que ter uma ideia brilhante."  
"Isso não é difícil…pelo menos para algumas pessoas." – Respondeu Virgínia fazendo Draco sorrir.  
"Algum plano Virgínia?"  
"Chefe. Teremos que ser só nós os três na missão?"  
"Se quiserem usar mais algum elemento podem fazê-lo, desde que ele esteja livre."  
"Certo."  
"Virgínia, tens um plano."  
"Não, e tu?"  
"Tenho." – Respondeu Draco fazendo a ruiva olhá-lo na expectativa.  
"E qual é?"  
"Casais. Eu acho que se fingirmos sermos casais teu pai vai deixar nós entrar lá em casa. Certo?"  
"Possivelmente." – Respondeu a loira sorrindo.  
"Draco! Casais? Nós somos três."  
"Sim, seremos dois casais. Tu e a Andy serão amigas, boas amigas, as melhores. Eu serei o namorado dela, e Blaise o teu." – Esclareceu ele.

_**Race the moon, catch the wind,  
Ride the night to the end,  
Seize the day, stand up for the light**_

Virgínia encontrava-se a olhar para ele em choque, vendo o sorriso sarcástico que ele tinha no rosto. Andy bateu palmas e deu um gritinho ridículo, dizendo:  
"A ideia é fantástica."  
"Realmente Draco." – Concordou o chefe. – "Bem, agora só falta saber se o Blaise Zabini concorda."  
"É!" – disse Draco sem tirar os olhos da ruiva, que começava a ficar vermelha de raiva. – "Não estejas assim. Não há razões para ciúmes." – Sussurrou ele ao pé do seu ouvido, fazendo-a arregalar os olhos e afastar-se.  
"Achaste o melhor não é? Idiota!" – resmungou ela antes de sair da sala e ir procurar por Blaise.

Não foi complicado encontrar o moreno. Blaise encontrava-se sentado na secretária do escritório que lhe pertencia, olhando alguns papéis antigos. Os olhos verdes acastanhados dele pousaram na ruiva assim que ela entrou, e Virgínia viu o moreno sorrir-lhe.  
"Olá."  
"Olá Blaise."  
"Então, o que trás uma mulher tão bonita á minha humilde sala?" – perguntou ele sorrindo.  
"Como se fosse a primeira vez que eu venho aqui!" – comentou ela sentando em frente do moreno.  
"Não. Mas nunca nesta hora. Costuma ser antes de tu entrares que passas para cumprimentar, ou então quando vai embora, nunca durante o horário de trabalho."

Ela sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, antes de olhar o sorriso dele e o ouvir perguntar:  
"O que me queres?"  
Ela sorriu novamente antes de lhe explicar a missão, e o plano de Draco.  
"Hum! Fazer de teu namorado?"  
"Sim."  
"E tenho todos os direitos que um namorado tem?" – perguntou ele sorrindo inocentemente e passando com o braço atrás dos ombros da ruiva, puxando-a para si.  
"Que direitos?" – questionou ela fazendo-se de desentendida.  
"Tu sabes. Beijos, carícias, fazer amor debaixo de lençóis de seda."

Ela gargalhou, dando um beijo na bochecha dele e murmurou:  
"Bem as pessoas estão todas erradas."  
"Porquê?"  
"Há quem diga que és gay." – Respondeu ela vendo o moreno arregalar os olhos e afastar-se dela realmente horrorizado.  
"O QUÊ?"  
"Estou a brincar Blaise. Ninguém diz isso, só queria ver tua reacção. Mas não, não terás esses direitos."  
"Ok, primeiro quase me matas de coração ao dizer que dizem que eu sou gay, e depois não tenho direito nem a um beijinho. Não é justo."

Ela riu e em seguida puxou-o pela mão, saindo da sala.  
Caminharam rapidamente e depressa ambos se encontravam em frente a Draco, a Andy e ao chefe. Blaise passou o braço direito pela cintura da ruiva trazendo-a mais para perto de si, o que fez Draco estreitar os olhos.  
"Então, Virgínia já te falou da missão e do plano de Draco?"  
"Sim chefe. E eu concordo. Eu farei de namorado dela, mesmo porque não é complicado estar perdidamente apaixonado por ela." – Respondeu o moreno olhando para a ruiva que sorriu enquanto corava ligeiramente.  
"Óptimo então. Espero que tudo corra bem."  
Saíram os quatro da sala, e Draco começava a ficar facto de o braço de Blaise ainda ir enrolado na cintura da ruiva. Ele não tinha esse direito. Virgínia era sua companheira de missões, não de Blaise.

_**I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do**_

Fechou os olhos e pensou: «_Quem me mandou a mim ter esta ideia ridícula_!»  
"Andy? Tenho uma dúvida!" – disse a ruiva. – "Teu pai não sabe que eu, Draco e Blaise somos aurores. Teu pai não sabe que tu és uma iniciante a auror?"  
"Não. Meu pai viveu os últimos 5 anos em França, voltou ontem. Mas ele anda sempre com malões atrás dele, onde eu acho que estão os materiais relacionados com artes negras."  
"Tu és filha dele, porque não procuras sozinha?" – perguntou o moreno encostando o queixo no ombro da ruiva.  
"Porque ela é iniciante imbecil." – Disse Draco sentindo o sangue pulsar nas veias.  
Blaise olhou para a expressão do loiro e em seguida para as mãos, que tremiam ligeiramente com os punhos fechados. Sorriu de uma maneira claramente provocante e deu um beijo na curvatura do pescoço da ruiva, dizendo em seguida:  
"Quando começara a missão?"  
"Hoje á noite. Podem ir lá jantar. Ou depois de jantar."  
"Depois. Se fossemos lá jantar teu pai poderia desconfiar de nós. Sei lá pensar que estávamos em casa dele para descobrir algo. Não disseste que ele é desconfiado?"  
"Disse Virgínia."  
"Ginny. Chama-me Ginny."  
"Ok. Disse sim Ginny e tu tens razão, mesmo porque meu pai odeia visitas para as refeições. Então depois do jantar. Eu digo-lhe que lhe vou apresentar minha amiga." – Disse ela apontando para a ruiva. – "Que trará seu namorado. E que lhe vou apresentar meu namorado!" – sentenciou puxando a manga da camisa cinza do loiro.

Ginny apenas sorriu antes de dizer:  
"Encontramo-nos logo. Depois do jantar aqui. E em seguida vamos para tua casa. Está bem assim?"  
"Claro." – Respondeu Andy.  
Draco concordou com a cabeça e Blaise olhou para a ruiva como que a dizer "Por mim tudo bem".  
"Então até logo. Anda Blaise, vamos preparar-nos para logo. Preciso da opinião do meu novo "namorado"!" – disse ela rindo e puxando o moreno pela mão, caminhando em seguida pela enorme corredor.

* * *

Olhou-se ao espelho pela quinta vez. Estaria bem? Certo, Blaise disse que estava óptima, mas estaria mesmo bem?  
O vestido que usava era vermelho suave, de alças, mostrando as costas todas. Os cabelos vermelhos encontravam-se lisos, e ficavam-lhe um pouco abaixo do meio das costas.  
Sentia-se nervosa. Não era hábito vestir-se assim para o trabalho, muito menos para uma missão. Mas Blaise tinha-a convencido de que era melhor ir de vestido, mas não muito elegante, apenas mais sexy do que o normal. E Andy concordara, quando Blaise lhe fizera a pergunta via Flú naquele fim de tarde. Parece que o pai gostava de mulheres bem arranjadas, com um ar descontraído, mas sofisticado. 

Engoliu em seco.  
Calçou as sandálias com um pouco de salto e em seguida voltou a olhar-se. Bem, iria assim, já não iria tentar mudar. Mesmo porque já estava na hora de ir embora.  
Encontrou Blaise na sala, com uma simples camisa azul, e umas calças negras.  
"Vais só assim?"  
"Andy disse-me para ir o mais descontraído possível. Parece que o pai dela é um homem estranho, gosta das mulheres bem arranjadas, mas os homens têm que ir como se fossem pobres."  
"Sim, um sujeito estranho mesmo. Eu estou bem?"  
"Perfeita." – Disse ele, fazendo-a sorrir. – "E acho que ele vai gostar!"  
"Ele?"  
"Draco."  
"Ora, eu quero lá saber se Draco vai gostar ou não." – Disse ela pegando na pequena mala que estava em cima da mesa.

Mas era mentira. Ela sabia-o. Ela estava nervosa com esse pensamento. O que iria achar Draco dela assim? Num vestido? Ele nunca a vira assim, ela odiava andar tão arranjada. Gostava muito das suas camisolas e das suas calças, era tudo tão mais prático. O que seria que ele iria achar?  
Abanou a cabeça, não era altura de pensar isso.

"Vamos?" – perguntou Blaise.  
A ruiva acenou com a cabeça e em seguida ambos aparataram na sala de trabalho de Draco e Ginny, onde já se estavam Andy e Draco.

* * *

Estava realmente ansioso para ver a ruiva. Desde que Andy lhe dissera que Virgínia iria aparecer de vestido, que ele sentiu uma ansiedade enorme de a ver. Estaria linda? Mas é claro que sim, ela era linda, e Draco sabia-o, mas não aguentava. Queria vê-la de vestido.  
Andy estava bonita, com um vestido azul-escuro, tomara que caia, e com o cabelo loiro apanhado numa trança. Mas ele mal olhara para ela, queria era ver a ruiva.  
Ruiva essa que apareceu á sua frente segundos depois de ele ter chegado com Andy ao escritório.  
Sentiu a garganta seca. Estava mais linda do que ele poderia imaginar. Viu ela olhar para ele e viu que ela tinha um sorriso tímido. Adorava aquele sorriso, e ainda mais aquele olhar. 

Os olhos prata dele estavam sobre si, e ela sentia-se tremer. Sabia que era analisada por ele. E qual seria o veredicto?  
Mas ela também o analisava. O cabelo loiro a cair-lhe para a face, a barba rala, a camisa branca com os botões abertos, as calças de ganga azuis.  
Era a primeira que o via tão, desleixado. Mas adorava. Ele ficava ainda mais sexy, se é que isso era possível.

"Bem agora que já estamos todos. Vamos para minha casa." – Disse Andy enrolando o braço no de Draco.  
"Sim. Vamos." – Concordou o loiro desviando o olhar da ruiva e encarando a loira que lhe sorria.

Minutos depois o enorme carro azul parava em frente de uma mansão. Andy saiu do carro sendo seguida por Ginny, que observava atentamente a mansão da loira. Rica! Ela era rica, como Draco. A mansão dela era quase tão grande como a mansão de Draco. Como poderia ela rivalizar com uma mulher como Andy?  
Abanou a cabeça. No que estava a pensar. Em rivalizar com ela por causa de Draco? Absurdo.  
Sentiu o braço de Blaise em cima dos seus ombros, e sorriu, começando a caminhar até á entrada da casa.

Entraram na mansão e Andy encaminhou-os até á sala.  
"Sentem-se. Estejam á vontade."  
Draco olhou para a ruiva que se sentava ao lado de Blaise, e odiou-se por ter tido aquela ideia ridícula, odiou-se mais uma vez.  
Sentiu a mão de Andy enrolar-se no seu pulso, puxando-o para o sofá, ficando assim de frente para a ruiva.  
No instante seguinte um homem vestido com um robe cor de vinho, de seda, entrou na sala. O cabelo loiro dele começava a apresentar já cabelos brancos, e os olhos dele percorreram todos os elementos da sala, pousando na ruiva.

"Boa noite pai. Estes são meus amigos daqui, como te tinha falado. Draco, meu namorado, seu amigo Blaise, e minha amiga Virgínia." – Disse Andy, tentando que o pai olhasse para ela, mas o homem ainda não tinha tirado os olhos da ruiva, que começava a se sentir desconfortável.  
Draco estava a começar a ficar irritado. Só ele tinha o direito de olhar assim para ela. Viu o braço de Blaise passar por cima dos ombros puxando-a, fazendo com que o homem olhasse para ele, e em seguida para a filha.  
"Podias ter que dito que os tinhas convidado, eu estaria mais apresentável."  
"Não foi algo planeado. Eu convidei-os mesmo á bocado. Lamento."  
"Tudo bem, não faz mal." - Disse ele sentando-se. – "Então no que vocês os três trabalham? Minha filha trabalha numa editora e vocês?"  
"Também." – Respondeu Draco desejando bater no homem que voltara a ficar a ruiva. – "Eu sou um dos editores, mais Virgínia, e Blaise e Andy, trabalham…"  
"Como sabes eu sou a sub – directora, e Blaise também." – Terminou a loira, antes que Draco estragasse tudo.  
"Certo. Srta. Weasley suponho?"  
"Sim, Virgínia Weasley." – Respondeu a ruiva, tentando não se sentir muito desconfortável. Mas ela não estava habituada aqueles olhares fixos, apenas aos de Draco, mas isso já era normal, e desses ela gostava.  
"Minha filha disse-me que são boas amigas."  
"Sim, é verdade. Nós somos."  
"Espero vê-la mais vezes na minha casa. Na realidade. Porque é que vocês não vêm todos á minha festa de amanhã. Vou dar um baile, e estão todos convidados. Amanhã ás nove da noite, está bom para todos?"  
"Sim." – Responderam em uníssono.  
"Óptimo. Bem agora já e tarde. Eu vou-me deitar."  
"Eles também já vão embora, não é?" – perguntou Andy olhando para todos.

Virgínia foi a primeira a levantar-se, seguida de Draco, que a olhava de uma maneira estranha. O olhar castanho dela desviou-se do cinza do loiro, e em seguida puxou o moreno.  
"Então até amanhã." – Disse o pai de Andy, antes de subir as escadas.  
Quando o homem não estava por perto Blaise olhou para a loira e perguntou:  
"Porque disseste que nós íamos embora. Podíamos aproveitar e ir ver o que viemos cá ver."  
"Meu pai não se deitará até ver vocês todos saírem. Ele iria entender. Têm tempo amanhã na festa, onde ele estará ocupado demais. Não se preocupem."  
"Ela tem razão. E eu vou-me deitar, até amanhã." – Disse Ginny antes de aparatar.

Sentou-se no sofá e levou aos cabelos. Sentia o coração aos pulos. O olhar do homem sobre si, fazia sentir-se mal, de uma maneira estranha.  
Suspirou e em seguida caminhou até ao quarto, assustando-se quando ouviu alguém aparatar atrás de si.  
Virou-se só para encontrar o olhar de Draco sobre si.

"O que fazes aqui?" – perguntou ela caminhando até ela.  
"Vim só ver se estavas bem. Reparei que não te sentias á vontade na casa da Andy."

_**Heroes rise, heroes fall,  
Rise again, win it all,**_

"O problema não foi a casa, e tu sabê-lo bem." – Disse ela afastando-se dele e caminhando até á cozinha.  
Draco viu-a abrir o frigorífico, e em seguida ela trazia uma caixinha de gelado.  
"Queres?" – perguntou.  
"Não."  
"Certo."  
"Virgínia…tu estás mesmo bem?"  
"Sim, porquê?" – respondeu ela sentando-se no sofá, com a caixa de gelado nas pernas.  
"Bem, o pai da Andy. Ele não tirou os olhos de cima de ti."  
"Eu reparei Draco, e não gostei, ele olhava-me de uma maneira tão…tão…"  
"Tão eu desejo-te?"  
"Sim. Não me senti nada bem, eu não gosto que me olhem assim."  
"Eu sei. Mas eu não vou deixar ele aproximar-se de ti."

Ela riu, e deu um beijo na face dele, dizendo:  
"Eu sei."  
Instalou-se um silêncio pouco agradável na sala, e Draco levantou-se do sofá.  
"Bem, eu vou indo, já é tarde. Vemo-nos na festa de amanhã."  
"Claro." – Concordou ela, vendo-o aparatar em seguida.

* * *

A festa estava realmente interessante, Andy era sem dúvida alguma uma mais valia para os aurores. Era bonita, inteligente, sexy. Mas, algo faltava ali. Onde estaria Virgínia? Seus olhos percorreram toda a sala, sem encontrar a ruiva. Ainda não a vira naquela noite, e por mais estranho que parecesse ele queria vê-la, queria olhar dentro daqueles olhos castanhos desafiadores, e ver o sorriso que ela lhe lançava. 

"A procurar alguém?" – Perguntou a voz da Andy ao pé do seu ouvido.  
Virou-se encarando a loira e em seguida olhou de alto a baixa. Linda! Vestido vermelho, decote arredondado, curvas vincadas, o cabelo a cair-lhe para as costas, os olhos verdes pregados nos seus.  
Mas continuava a falar algo. Talvez o facto de ela ser fácil, de não lhe ter mostrado resistência, de não ter uma personalidade tão forte e tão explosiva como a de Virgínia.  
"Sim estava a procurar uma pessoa."  
"Quem?" – perguntou Blaise ao seu lado.  
Draco olhou irritado para o moreno. Ali estava ele! Mais uma vez. Sim Blaise era seu amigo, e sim ele é que pedira para ele fazer parte daquela missão, na altura pensara que era melhor, se fossem quatro poderiam passar por dois casais. Mas agora ele não o queria ali, não mais. Não desde que Blaise se começara a atirar á ruiva, que era apenas dele.

"Uau! Ela está linda." – Murmurou Blaise olhando para o cimo das escadas.  
Virou-se e foi então que a viu. Sentiu algo dentro de si saltar, e uma sensação no estômago, como se tivesse levado um murro. Ela era sem dúvida perfeita! A mais perfeita de todas.  
O vestido negro que lhe ficava pelos joelhos, e que era sem duvida alguma sensual, pelo facto de rodar no fim. O decote em V acentuava as curvas vincadas dela, o cabelo ruivo apanhado num coque perfeito, que por fim deixava algumas madeixas soltas pela face. Os olhos castanhos dela presos nos seus, o sorriso que ela tinha enquanto caminhava até eles.

"Estás linda." – Disse Blaise, ainda antes de Draco ter tempo de abrir de a boca. Viu ela sorrir para o moreno e em seguida o rapaz convidou-a para uma dança, e ela aceitou.  
Viu a ruiva distanciar-se com Blaise, de braços dados, de costas para ele. E foi então que viu que o vestido dela deixava as costas destapadas. A pele branca dela pedia para ser tocada, mas por ele, não por Blaise.  
Sentiu seu sangue ferver nas veias, e engoliu em seco quando viu o moreno puxá-la de encontro ao seu corpo e começando a dirigi-la suavemente pela pista de dança, ao ritmo da música.  
Virgínia sentia algo realmente diferente. Blaise sabia como guiá-la, mas não era aquilo que ela queria. Fechou os olhos e sorriu ao lembrar-se dos olhos prata fixos em si minutos antes.

Abriu os olhos e viu o loiro a dançar com Andy perto de si. Queria apenas que aquela loira desaparecesse, mas isso não iria acontecer. Ela estava ali, nos braços de Draco, e Ginny não poderia fazer nada.

_**In your heart, can't you feel the glory?  
Through our joy, through our pain,  
We can move worlds again  
Take my hand, dance with me (dance with me)**_

A música parou, e Virgínia olhou para o moreno, e reparou que ele ia dizer algo quando foi interrompido.  
"Que tal trocar-mos? Eu com Virgínia, e tu com Andy!" – sugeriu Draco atirando a loira para ao pé do moreno, e puxando a ruiva pelo pulso.  
"Não sabia que querias dançar com uma Weasley." - Comentou ela vendo o sorriso fino dela aumentar.  
"Conforme a Weasley." – Respondeu ele pousando a mão no fundo das costas dela.  
Ginny arrepiou-se e sentiu ele tremer por um segundo, e em seguida preocupou-se em inspirar bem o perfume dele.  
"A propósito Virgínia. Estás linda."- Murmurou ele ao seu ouvido.

A ruiva sentiu um leve tremor no seu baixo-ventre quando ele sussurrou. Primeiro porque era uma sensação óptima, ele murmurar no ouvido dela, depois porque ela adorava ouvir seu nome sair dos lábios dele, e por fim pelo elogio.  
A música voltou a tocar. E foi uma surpresa para ambos, mas não se afastaram por causa do tipo, muito pelo contrário, Draco sorriu, antes de começar a seguir o ritmo da música.

Tango! A música mais sensual que ambos conheciam, uma música que sabiam que dançando juntos sairia mais que perfeita.  
Começou lenta, sem ser necessário grandes movimentos, ou rodopios, apenas era preciso que ambos se movessem lentamente um contra o outro, e era isso que acontecia. A mão de Draco no fundo das suas costas, deixando o corpo dela encaixado perfeitamente no dele, os olhos dele nos seus, os lábios tão perto, os movimentos lentos, sensuais, torturantes, excitantes.  
Ginny sentiu-se girar quando ouvido uma pancada mais forte, e logo em seguida dançava a passos largos pelo salão. A mão dele soltou-a e fez com que ela gira-se, e ficasse de costas para ele.  
Sentiu ambos os braços dele enrolados na sua cintura, os passos lentos e compensados, os lábios dele de encontro á sua pele do pescoço, o girar de ancas prazeroso.  
Mais uma batida, e ele virou-a, puxando-a para si, fazendo-a suspirar.  
Três rodopios suaves, e logo depois um giro mais forte, como a música pedia. Deixara de ser tão suave, tão inocente, e passou a ser uma música mais rápida, que necessitava de movimentos mais ousados.  
O coração batia fortemente no peito, sua respiração estava acelerada, e foi então que sentiu ele tombá-la para trás, segurando-a apenas com a palma da mão direita, enquanto que a mão esquerda dele, caminhava pela lateral do corpo dela, procurando a perna. Fez com que ela enlaçasse a perna na sua cintura e sorriu vendo os olhos castanhos dela pregados nos seus.  
Elevou-a e deu mais um giro. Rápido, forte, como a pancada da música. Mais uma parada, e puxou-a para o seu corpo ouvindo um simples e baixo gemido dela, que o fez sorrir, e dar um novo giro ao ritmo da música.  
Os lábios de ambos quase se tocaram, quando ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço, os olhos pregados, as testas coladas, e um novo giro, agora mais forte.  
Três giros e uma pancada forte, anunciando o final da música.  
Ele voltou a deitá-la e em seguida puxou-a com força para o seu corpo quando a última pancada da música soou, fazendo com que ambos se olhassem.  
A perna dela em roda da cintura dele, as mãos dele nas suas costas, as dela no seu pescoço. Os corações batendo forte e o hálito misturando-se.

_**I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you**_

Ele sorriu para ela de um modo diferente de todos os outros. Era apenas um sorriso, o primeiro sorriso que vira durante aquele ano em que trabalhar com ele.  
Afastaram-se um pouco ficando de frente um para o outro. Não disseram nada, aquela dança tinha deixado tudo explícito. Todo o desejo estampado nos olhares profundos que haviam trocado, nos toques sublimes mas profundos da mão dele no corpo dela. E naquele momento os lábios pediam um pelo outro, mas não houve contacto algum, pois a ruiva viu Andy aparecer ao lado deles e dizer:

"Dançaram muito bem. Não sabia que dançavas tango tão bem Draco?"  
"Tenho muitos atributos que tu não conheces." – Respondeu ele desviando pela primeira vez o olhar do dela naqueles minutos.  
Olhou para a loira e em seguida para o moreno que se aproximava da ruiva, e que passou com o braço por cima dos ombros dela.  
Tentou não dar importância aos ciúmes que sentia, e pegou na loira afastando-se de Virgínia e Blaise.

* * *

Ouviam a música tocar mas isso não era importante naquele momento, Draco e Ginny encontravam-se no quarto do pai de Andy, e a ruiva temia ser apanhada. 

"Depressa Draco." – Murmurou ela.  
"Calma Virgínia, o malão é difícil de abrir. Terei que usar magia negra."  
Ela baixou-se ao pé dele, e Draco arrepiou-se ao sentir a respiração dela perto do seu pescoço. Inspirou fundo antes de murmurar um feitiço que abriu a enorme mala.  
"Aqui está….material carregadinho de artes da trevas. E magia negra." – Disse Draco.  
A ruiva elevou a varinha e no momento seguinte alguns colegas de trabalho apareciam ao pé deles.  
"Agora é convosco." – Disse ela antes de sair do quarto.

Assim que chegaram ao pé de Blaise e Andy, o moreno aproximou-se da ruiva e perguntou:  
"Então, conseguiram?"  
"Sim. Trabalho resolvido, mais um acabado. Agora está na hora de ir embora. Vamos Blaise?"  
"Claro."  
"Então até amanhã Draco. Nós encontramo-nos no escritório. Adeus Andy."  
Draco não disse nada, apenas viu o moreno abraçar a ruiva pela cintura e em seguida ambos aparataram.

Sentou-se no sofá e pousou a face nas mãos, tapando a cara. Sentiu o moreno sentar-se ao seu lado, e sorriu. Não estava sozinha, e agradecia a ele por ainda ali estar.  
"O que tens Gi?"  
"Estou cansada." – Respondeu ela, olhando para o homem. – "Apenas isso Blaise."  
"Devias de tirar uns dias de férias. Neste último ano fartaste-te de trabalhar."  
"Valeu a pena."- Constatou ela com um meio sorriso nos lábios.  
"Porquê? Pela tua profissão? Ou por Draco?"

Virgínia olhou para o moreno e arqueou a sobrancelha, sem se dar conta que esse era um gesto típico de Draco Malfoy.  
"O que tem Draco a ver com tudo isto?" – perguntou ela por fim.  
"Tu ama-lo. Dá para notar…e á distancia."  
"E o que me vale isso? Ele anda lá a babar pela Andy. Draco nunca olharia para mim desse género, eu sou apenas a Weasley, que teve a infelicidade de ir trabalhar com ele"  
"Draco mudou muito neste ano. Tu mudaste-o, sabes isso, ele sabe isso. Vocês os dois…"  
"Não há nós os dois. Eu e Draco…é impossível. Nesta altura ele deve de estar lá, com a Andy. A divertir-se muito." – Concluiu ela amargamente, antes de se levantar e caminhar até á cozinha.

Suspirou sozinha. Sentia a cabeça andar a mil há hora, muitos pensamentos de uma vez, muitos sentimentos. Ciúme, ódio, paixão, amor. Ele iria dar em louca se assim continuasse. Mas não necessitava de continuar assim, havia uma saída. E ela conhecia-a.  
Caminhou de volta para a sala e ficou em pé, de frente para Blaise. Via o moreno olhá-la curiosamente e por fim ela disse:  
"Tomei uma decisão. Vou pedir férias, sempre quis ir ao Havai. E vou pedir transferência de turno."  
"Transferência?"  
"Sim. Vou deixar de trabalhar á noite, vou pedir para de dia, como tu. Eu não vou conseguir trabalhar vendo Draco e Andy felizes. Assim eles podem ser uma dupla, a dupla perfeita, e eu poderei viver minha vida. É, está decidido, amanhã comunicarei isso mesmo ao chefe."  
"Tu tens a certeza disso?"  
"Sim…e obrigada." – Respondeu ela dando um beijo na face do moreno. – "Até amanhã."  
"Adeus Gi." – Despediu-se ele, aparantando em seguida.

A ruiva caminhou até ao quarto e minutos depois encontrava-se debaixo dos lençóis, suspirando. Sabia que iria tomar a decisão acertada, assim não sofreria tanto. Afinal, longe dos olhos, longe do coração. Não era?

* * *

Encontrava-se realmente irritado, sempre que pensava no braço de Blaise a rodar a cintura dela, e de os dois a aparatarem na casa dela ficava possesso. E o pior foi o sorriso que viu na face de Blaise assim que o viu a meio da tarde.  
Draco nem queria pensar no que tinha acontecido com Blaise e Virgínia, apenas não queria. 

"Bom dia."  
"Bom dia Andy."  
"O chefe chamou, diz que tem algo importante a nos dizer. A Ginny já lá está."  
"Certo, vamos." – disse ele começando a caminhar.

Começava a odiar aquela loira, sempre em cima dele, e ele realmente odiava isso. Virgínia nunca fora assim, dava-lhe atenção mas ele tinha seu espaço. Lembrava-se da cara de decepção da loira quando ele lhe dissera na noite anterior que estava cansado e que tinha que ir para casa.  
Abriu a porta da sala, e encontrou Virgínia sentada na cadeira em frente do chefe, que olhava para ela de uma maneira surpresa.  
"Ainda bem que chegaram os dois." – Disse ele enquanto Draco e Andy se sentavam.

O loiro olhou para a ruiva, mas ela fez de conta que ninguém entrara na sala, não se dera ao trabalho de olhar nem para ele. E Draco queria aquele olhar sobre si, como era habitual.  
"Em primeiro lugar tenho que vos dar os parabéns pela missão completada. As provas que encontram são irrefutáveis. Mas Augustos não será preso, ele é um membro alto da sociedade, e rico, pagará a fiança. Mas já tem um aviso, se for descoberto mais algum material das artes das trevas ele será preso. Mas agora tenho outra notícia a vos dar. Virgínia acabou de pedir um mês de férias e vai mudar de turno."  
"O quê?" – perguntou o loiro não querendo acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.  
"Ela vai mudar para o turno de dia. Deixará o da noite, irá trabalhar com Blaise Zabini."  
"Ora, e eu?"  
"Draco tu tens a Andy. Agora que já sabem de tudo, podem sair, tenho mais assuntos a tratar."

A ruiva foi a primeira a se levantar, saiu da sala e logo em seguida foi puxada por Draco. Olhou para ele e viu que ele se encontrava surpreso, irritado e talvez até magoado.  
"Mudar de turno? Como podes mudar de turno?"  
"Eu estive a falar com Blaise…"  
"Blaise? Claro não é Weasley, o Blaise, o teu querido Blaise é o melhor."  
"Cala a boca. Eu fiz isto por ti. Assim tu e a tua queridinha Andy podem ser uma dupla, eu não quero atrapalhar. Agora solta o meu braço, tenho um avião para apanhar daqui a duas horas."  
Soltou o braço dela e sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias enquanto a via desaparecer.

O Zabini iria pagar por aquilo, iria sim.

_**Though we know we will never come again  
Where there is love, life begins  
Over and over again**_

A campainha tocava freneticamente e Blaise passou com as mãos na face, tentando espantar o sono. Olhou o relógio. 4 horas da manhã. Mas quem seria o louco?

Caminhou até á porta e abriu-a sentindo em seguida o punho de Draco na sua face, fazendo-o cambalear para trás.  
"É tudo tua culpa, seu cretino." – Murmurou o loiro entrando na casa do moreno, enquanto este passava com as mãos no local dolorido, e olhava surpreso para o loiro que se encontrava claramente fora de si.  
"Estás louco Malfoy? O que te deu para vires a minha casa a esta hora e me dares um murro?"  
"O que me deu? O que me deu? Como pudeste fazê-lo? Pior, como pudeste dizer que és meu amigo e depois fazer-me uma coisa destas?"  
"Mas o que é que eu fiz?"  
"Ela tirou um mês de férias e pediu uma mudança no horário de trabalho. Ela vai trabalhar de dia, não de noite como neste ano, de dia. Ela disse que achava melhor, porque assim eu e Andy podíamos ser uma dupla, e depois ela disse que tu a tinhas ajudado a tomar uma decisão."  
"Bem, eu disse a Virgínia para tirar uma férias. Nada de mudar de turno."  
"Ora seu cretino! Desde que ela dormiu contigo que não é mais a mesma. Tu roubaste-ma."  
"Calma ai!" – disse Blaise erguendo as mãos e afastando-se do loiro. – "Dormi com ela?"  
"Julgas que não sei, seu hipócrita. Lembras da festa? Tu foste levá-la a casa, e eu fiquei lá sozinho com Andy."  
"Ela pediu-me para a levar a casa. Ora, tu andaste toda a noite agarrado á Andy, a babar por ela, o que querias?"  
"Eu não andei agarrado á Andy, tu é que estavas sempre abraçado à Virgínia. E depois foste levá-la a casa, certamente foi uma boa noite."  
"Oh! Pois foi. E garanto-te foi uma noite realmente interessante." – Disse Blaise com um sorriso malicioso.

Draco estreitou os olhos e olhou o moreno mortalmente, antes de correr atrás dele.  
Era uma das piores figuras dele, correr á roda da mesa da sala de Blaise, atrás de Blaise. Mas ele não se importava com isso, apenas queria pegar o desgraçado e socá-lo até não sentir mais raiva.  
"Interessante? Seu imbecil! Tu roubaste-me a ruiva."  
"Não sabia que ela era tua propriedade. E sabes está a agir como um idiota Draco." – Disse Blaise parando e virando-se socando o loiro na cara.  
Draco sentiu-se cambalear e ouviu Blaise dizer:  
"A culpa de tudo isto é tua idiota. Tu deixaste-a plantada e preferiste a companhia de Andy. E sabes o que Virgínia fez durante toda a noite? Falou de ti! És estúpido mesmo Draco."  
"Falou de mim?" – perguntou ele massajando a face.  
"Sim. Ela passou a noite toda com ciúmes de Andy, ela ama-te e tu nem entendeste isso. Ela disse que ia pedir transferência de turno porque não suportava estar perto de ti, e saber que tu andavas babadinho pela Andy."  
"Eu não andava, nem ando, babadinho pela Andy. Eu, eu gosto dela, da Virgínia. Como nunca gostei de ninguém. Ela é especial, muito."  
"Vejam só Draco Malfoy está apaixonado. Mas eu se fosse a ti, agia depressa. Virgínia é uma bela mulher, está sozinha num lugar paradisíaco, e digamos que eu acho que ela não vai esperar por ti para sempre."  
"Onde?"  
"Havai!" – respondeu Blaise sorrindo. – "Mas não lhe digas que fui eu. Ela é capaz de me querer matar por isso."  
Draco não disse absolutamente mais nada, apenas aparatou.

* * *

Ouviu três batidas na porta e abriu os olhos. Levantou-se vagarosamente, e caminhou até á porta do quarto, abrindo-a.  
Não viu absolutamente nada, apenas sentiu os lábios finos e suaves dele pressionados contra os seus. Passou com os braços em volta do pescoço dele, aproximando-o de si, e sentiu os braços dele enrolarem sua cintura, de modo a ergue-la.  
Ele caminhou e fechou a porta com o pé, caminhando até ao centro do quarto e deitando a ruiva em cima da cama.  
Afastou os lábios dos dela e olhou dentro daqueles olhos castanhos que brilhavam de uma maneira que ele nunca tinha visto.  
Sorriu vendo que ela sorria. 

"O que fazes aqui?"  
"Vim atrás de ti."  
"Porquê Draco?" – perguntou ela ouvindo o barulho da ondas baterem violentamente contra as rochas.  
"Porque não deveria de vir atrás de ti?"  
"Andy…"  
"Cala-te. Sabes que ela não significa nada Virgínia. Tu sabes isso há muito tempo." – Disse ele pegando nas mãos e puxando-a para a zona da cabeça dela entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela. – "Tu sabes que me deixas louco." – Murmurou ele enquanto beijava o pescoço dela.  
"Sim….eu sei."

Ouviu ele sorrir, e em seguida os lábios dele voltavam a colar-se aos dela, para mais um longo e envolvente beijo.  
As mãos de Draco soltaram as da ruiva e começaram a acariciar a lateral do corpo dela, fazendo-a tremer e ansiar por mais.  
"Tu também me deixas louca." – Murmurou ela, fazendo com que ele sorrisse com os lábios colados aos dela.  
Sentiu o corpo de Draco elevar-se e viu ele tirar a varinha do bolso de trás das costas. Em seguida ele apontou para o aparelho de música Muggle e murmurou algo que Ginny não se preocupou em ouvir. No segundo seguinte uma melodia instigante soava no quarto, fazendo-a rir. Tango!

Ele sorriu vendo as mãos dela pousar nos botões da sua camisa negra e em seguida ela puxou-a fazendo os botões voarem por todo o lado. A ruiva retirou rapidamente, com a ajuda dele, a camisa e em seguida atirou-a para um dos cantos do quarto.  
Draco inclinou-se novamente sobre ela e começou a beijá-la vagarosamente, seguindo o ritmo lento e compensado que a música ainda tinha. Os dedos dele puxavam a camisa de dormir dela, para cima descobrindo as coxas, e em seguida o ventre, até ele se afastar dela, e ver a ruiva sentar-se. Ela elevou os braços e Draco puxou a camisa vermelha dela, atirando-a para o chão.  
Viu ela morder o lábios antes de sentir as mãos dela pousarem no seu peito, obrigando-o a deitar-se. O corpo dela deitou-se sobre o seu, e Draco pousou as mãos nas costas dela, abrindo o soutien.  
Os lábios dela encontravam-se colados nos dele, movendo-se ao ritmo da música, ora mais lento, ora mais rápido, ora mais selvagem, ora mais suave. Retirou o soutien, e atirou-o para longe, rodando na cama quando ouviu uma batida mais alta da música. Beijava-a de uma maneira desejada, deixando-a sem fôlego.  
Ajudou a ruiva retirar as suas calças e em seguida começou a beijar o colo dela, os seios, o ventre, ouvindo a respiração descompensada dela que contrastava com o tango que ecoava no quarto, agora novamente num ritmo mais calmo.

Ergueu-se de modo a alcançar os lábios dela e voltar a beijá-la. Pousou as mãos na cintura dela, e com um só movimento puxou a peça mínima que ela vestia, retirando assim todas as peças de roupa do corpo dela. Sentia as mãos dela arranharem suavemente suas costas, procurando a única peça que impedia o contacto desejado dos corpos. Ajudou-a a ver-se livre da peça e em seguida olhou dentro dos olhos dela. Viu-a sorrir, e viu ela erguer a cabeça de modo a alcançar os lábios dele.  
A música ao longe entrava num momento mais calmo, e Draco sentiu as pernas enrolarem-se na sua cintura, e sentiu-se ser puxado, ficando encaixado nela, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia a música entrar num ritmo mais acelerado.  
Beijava os lábios dela, movendo-se ao ritmo da música, fazendo-a gemer como nenhum outro.  
Sentia o prazer crescer em ambos os corpos, e ambos sabiam que aquele momento era único, era dos dois, e seria para sempre. Ambos sabiam que se encaixavam perfeitamente.  
As ondas eram ouvidas ao longe, a música começava a ser cada vez menos ouvida, por causa dos gemidos de ambos.

Draco movia-se cada vez mais rápido, fazendo com que ela gemesse cada vez mais alto.  
"Eu amo-te." – Murmurou ao ouvido dela, sentindo o corpo dela ficar tenso no mesmo momento.  
"E eu a ti, muito." – Sussurrou ela, sentindo o loiro mover-se rapidamente dentro dela.  
A música tinha entrando na parte final, ambos sabiam, mas já não a ouviam, não por causa dos gemidos de ambos, por causa do prazer que ambos sentiam.  
Draco pousou as mãos no fundo das costas dela, de modo a puxá-la mais para si, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais alto, gemido esse que foi cortado por um beijo avassalador dele.  
Uma última nota de música foi ouvida, a nota final, a nota mais marcante, quando Draco a apertou contra si, sentindo o prazer alcança-lo, antes de ambos gemerem alto.

_**Save the night, save the day,  
Save the love, come what may,  
Love is worth everything we pay**_

Caiu cansado ao lado do corpo dela, e sorriu, puxando-a para o seu corpo, fazendo-a pousar a cabeça no seu peito.  
A música tinha parado, e ao longe apenas se ouvia o barulho das ondas. Mas isso não importava, o melhor som que ouvia naquele momento era a respiração descompensada dela. Ginny pousou a cabeça no peito dele, ouvindo o coração dele bater forte contra o peito, assim como o dela se encontrava. E sorriu.

"Porquê?" – perguntou momento depois enquanto passava com o dedo no peito dele.  
"Porquê o quê Virgínia?"  
"Porque é que isto aconteceu connosco?"  
"Porque não deveria de acontecer connosco?"  
"Porque eu sou uma Weasley e, tu, um Malfoy."

Ouviu-o sorrir, e em seguida sentiu os lábios dele contra os seus.  
"Não. Eu sou o Draco e tu és a Virgínia."  
"Faz amor comigo. Outra vez!" – murmurou fazendo-o sorrir, antes de sentir o corpo dele posicionar-se sobre o dela.

* * *

Assim que acordou sentiu seu corpo aconchegado no corpo dele, arrepiou-se sentindo o calor que o corpo dele emanava. Era sem dúvida alguma a melhor sensação do mundo, acordar assim, abraçada por ele.  
Sentiu um beijo no seu pescoço e tremeu, ouvindo-o sorrir em seguida ao seu ouvido. 

"Bom dia Virgínia." – Murmurou ele sedutoramente ao ouvido dela.  
"Bom dia." – Cumprimentou ela sorrindo e virando-se para ele de modo a beijá-lo.  
"E agora Virgínia, o que vamos fazer?"  
"Agora?"  
"Sim, quer dizer, planos a longo prazo. Queres que eu mude para o horário de dia ou tu voltas para o da noite?"  
"Não sei."  
"Bem, se pensarmos nos bebés eu acho que será melhor tu não trabalhares e eu trabalhar só do turno da manhã, assim pudemos estar juntos e teremos tempo para as crianças." – Disse ele como se divagasse.

A ruiva piscou os olhos várias vezes tentando assimilar o que ele dissera, e em seguida murmurou perguntando:  
"Bebés? Crianças?"  
Ele riu como ela nunca tinha ouvido ele rir. Na realidade ele gargalhava divertido, olhando para a ruiva que tinha nos braços.  
"Estava só a inventar Virgínia."  
"Ah!"  
"Desiludida?" – perguntou ele reconhecendo aquela expressão.  
"Não."  
"Mentirosa." – Murmurou ele sorrindo antes de a beijar.- "Casa comigo…e depois poderemos pensar nos bebés." – Murmurou ele com os lábios colados aos dela.  
"Falas a sério?"  
"Sim…sei que foi uma maneira estranha de te pedir em casamento…mas…"  
Ela não o deixou continuar, colou seus lábios aos dele, beijando-o demoradamente.

* * *

Abriu os cortinados deixando a luz do sol banhar o corpo da ruiva que se encontrava a dormir na cama. Caminhou até ela, e sentou-se ao seu lado, beijando as costas destapadas dela. 

"Bom dia." – Murmurou ela – "Não vais trabalhar?"  
"Não. Hoje faz dois anos que nós nos casámos, pedi o dia."  
"Óptimo." – Disse ela virando-se para ele e passando com os braços por trás do pescoço dele. – "Eu estive a lembrar-me de algo que me disseste há pouco mais de dois anos atrás, sobre os nossos trabalhos. Que tu devias de trabalhar só de manhã e eu não trabalhar, lembras?"  
"Sim." – Respondeu ele beijando-a rapidamente.

Ela sorriu e em seguida disse:  
"Eu acho que devemos pensar seriamente nisso?"  
"Porquê Virgínia?" – Perguntou ele sorrindo.  
"Porque daqui a sete meses teremos dois bebés para tomar conta." – Respondeu ela vendo o loiro sorrir feliz, antes de ele a beijar.

"Virgínia!" – chamou ele deitado ao lado da mulher, momentos depois.  
"Sim."  
"Como aconteceu?"  
"O quê Draco?"  
"O nosso amor?" – perguntou ele aconchegando-a.  
"Certo dia alguém perguntou: Como acontece o amor? E eu respondi: Através de um sorriso, de um gesto de um olhar; o amor é algo subtil algo inesquecível, e apenas acontece. E connosco ele aconteceu."  
Draco sorriu, puxando a mulher mais para si, voltando a beijá-la.

"Eu amo-te."  
"E eu a ti."

_**I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do**_

_**I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
If that is all in life I ever do  
I will want nothing else to see me through  
If I can spend my lifetime loving you**_

**_(Marc Anthony e Tina Arena - I Want To Spend My Lifetime Loving You)_**

**Fim**

**N/A: Mais uma short fic, que se foi construindo aos poucos, daquelas em que as ideias vão surgindo uma de cada de vez, e que nós começamos por escrever apenas porque queremos escrever algo.**

**_Mas como estamos a poucos dias do Natal eu quero "oferecer" esta short fic à Kika Felton_. Eu espero que tenhas gostado….eu gostei de a escrever, apesar de achar que poderia ter saído melhor….mas mesmo assim espero que tenhas gostado…digamos que é meu "presente" diferente de Natal para ti….**

**COMENTEM!**

**E FELIZ NATAL PARA TODOS….**

**JINHOS!**

**P.S – Em breve Trio Sublime! Não percam!**


End file.
